


The Loser Takes it All

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lose some, and you win some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loser Takes it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dshael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dshael).



> Written for [Dshael](http://dshael.livejournal.com/), for her generous donation to flood relief in Australia and Brazil. This is not part of any of my continuities. In this 'verse, the OT3 have been together for a few weeks. (Actually, it's based on something I started and abandoned a while ago, but now I finally pulled it out, finished it and polished it up. Hope you like it, Dshael. Sorry it's not *exactly* a drabble. ;) )
> 
>  **Betas:** Canaan  & [Wendymr](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/)

Jack's running along the deserted street, almost stumbling every few steps, desperately looking for the TARDIS.

He was sure it was parked... somewhere around here.

The shadows around him seem to be jumping and shifting, and colors are filtering in and out of his vision. Damn, he's really not used to recreational x-cite anymore. If only the ringing in his ears would stop, he knows he could concentrate long enough to get his bearings.

He runs into a wall. A curiously... soft and leathery wall. He bounces back, about to fall, and is caught around the waist by a pair of strong arms.

"Jack," a sweet, worried voice comes from behind him. "Thank god we found you!"

The Doctor's looking into his eyes, frowning. "What the hell have you taken?"

He sputters. "Doctor, Rose... danger!" He can't get his tongue to articulate the explanation inside his head. "Gotta... run!"

The Doctor tenses. "Who did you piss off?"

A rough voice comes from a side street. "That'd be us."

 _Run!_

The Doctor half-turns, not relinquishing his hold on Jack. Rose presses up against his other side.

"N–no!" _You have to run!_ Jack desperately tries to get the words out. _They only want me!_

The Doctor grins broadly. "Lad bother you? 'M sorry. Does that when he's had a few. What's your grief with him?"

"Owes us money. Not as good at cards as he thinks he is." He spits. One of the other thugs casually fiddles with his blaster.

Rose makes a worried noise.

The Doctor scowls at Jack. "Told ya not to get in trouble. Gambling's an excellent way to do just that."

Jack hangs his head. He'd just wanted a few hours to himself. Much as he loves being with the Doctor and Rose, he's no longer used to being in a close relationship, and he was feeling a bit... restless. Told them he needed to go out alone for a bit, blow off steam. They understood, of course. Rose was worried, but kissed him good-bye and wished him fun and the Doctor gave him a stack of coins and a stern warning to stay out of trouble.

He should have known better than to take the second x-cite. He's not as used to the stuff as he was in his Agency days. Instead of loosening him up, it made him dangerously reckless. Made him think he could win the pot, even as he kept losing hand after hand. No wonder they're angry. "S'rry..." He tries to take a step forward to get between the ruffians and Rose and the Doctor.

The Doctor's arm tightens around him, and Rose grabs for his hand. "Jack, no!"

"How much does he owe you?" The Doctor's voice is pleasant, but with an edge of steel underneath.

"Twelve thousand candrini."

"In one night?" The Doctor frowns. "You really are rubbish at this, eh?" He digs into a pocket and produces a pouch, throwing it to the ruffians. "Should cover it. Rest's for your troubles."

The leader opens the pouch and glances inside. He grins. "Pleasure doing business with you." He gestures to the other thugs and they melt into the shadows.

Jack's speechless, and not just because his tongue won't obey him. He stares at the Doctor, uncomprehending.

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "Let's get you home."

Jack's head is spinning, both from the chemicals dancing through his veins and the enormity of the situation. With supreme concentration, he manages to squeeze Rose's hand and whisper "Thank you!" to the Doctor.

Rose squeezes back and kisses his cheek. The Doctor shakes his head and gently cuffs Jack's neck. "Don't think you're gettin' away with this."

Jack smiles. The Doctor saved him, again, and he's going to drag his sorry ass home, again, and no matter how bad the chewing out and whatever punishment the Doctor comes up with are going to be, Jack counts this as a win. He lets his head sink onto the Time Lord's shoulder and sighs happily as the Doctor grumbles but adjusts his grip, and Rose ducks under his other arm to help him.

"Let's get him to bed, Doctor. Don't think he's up for anything else at the moment."

The Doctor nods. "Gonna let him sleep it off before I tear him off a strip." He sounds annoyed, but Jack can hear the fondness underneath. "Typical. Lad's found a way to make sure he gets cuddled when what he deserves is a spanking."

Jack chuckles. He'd be happy with either.

The Doctor's hand connects with his ass with enough sting to make him jump. "Careful what you wish for."

Oops – did he say that out loud?

Rose giggles. Jack focuses on putting one foot in front of the other, more or less, relying on their grip to get him to the TARDIS. Get him home.

*****

Hours later, Jack's drifting in and out of consciousness. The drugs leave him vague and fuzzy, but the strong shoulder his head's resting on makes him feel safe, and the small nose burrowing into his neck makes him feel loved.

Definitely a win.

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  _Prompt: Nine, protective._


End file.
